The invention is directed to purified and isolated SVPH1-8 polypeptides, the nucleic acids encoding such polypeptides, processes for production of recombinant forms of such polypeptides, antibodies generated against these polypeptides, fragmented peptides derived from these polypeptides, the use of such polypeptides and fragmented peptides as molecular weight markers, the use of such polypeptides and fragmented peptides as controls for peptide fragmentation, the use of such nucleic acids, polypeptides, and antibodies as cell and tissue markers, and kits comprising these reagents.
The discovery and identification of proteins is at the forefront of modern molecular biology and biochemistry. The identification of the primary structure, or sequence, of a sample protein is the culmination of an arduous process of experimentation. In order to identify an unknown sample protein, the investigator can rely upon comparison of the unknown sample protein to known peptides using a variety of techniques known to those skilled in the art. For instance, proteins are routinely analyzed using techniques such as electrophoresis, sedimentation, chromatography, and mass spectrometry.
Comparison of an unknown protein sample to polypeptides of known molecular weight allows a determination of the apparent molecular weight of the unknown protein sample (T. D. Brock and M. T. Madigan, Biology of Microorganisms 76-77 (Prentice Hall, 6d ed. 1991)). Protein molecular weight standards are commercially available to assist in the estimation of molecular weights of unknown protein samples (New England Biolabs Inc. Catalog:130-131, 1995; J. L. Hartley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,758). However, the molecular weight standards may not correspond closely enough in size to the unknown sample protein to allow an accurate estimation of apparent molecular weight.
The difficulty in estimation of molecular weight is compounded in the case of proteins that are subjected to fragmentation by chemical or enzymatic means (A. L. Lehninger, Biochemistry 106-108 (Worth Books, 2d ed. 1981)). Chemical fragmentation can be achieved by incubation of a protein with a chemical, such as cyanogen bromide, which leads to cleavage of the peptide bond on the carboxyl side of methionine residues (E. Gross, Methods in Enz. 11:238-255, 1967). Enzymatic fragmentation of a protein can be achieved by incubation of a protein with a protease that cleaves at multiple amino acid residues (D. W. Cleveland et al., J. Biol. Chem. 252:1102-1106, 1977). Enzymatic fragmentation of a protein can also be achieved by incubation of a protein with a protease, such as Achromobacter protease I (F. Sakiyama and A. Nakata, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,599; T. Masaki et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 660:44-50, 1981; T. Masaki et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 660:51-55, 1981), which leads to cleavage of the peptide bond on the carboxyl side of lysine residues. The molecular weights of the fragmented peptides can cover a large range of molecular weights and the peptides can be numerous. Variations in the degree of fragmentation can also be accomplished (D. W. Cleveland et al., J. Biol. Chem. 252:1102-1106, 1977).
The unique nature of the composition of a protein with regard to its specific amino acid constituents results in a unique positioning of cleavage sites within the protein. Specific fragmentation of a protein by chemical or enzymatic cleavage results in a unique xe2x80x9cpeptide fingerprintxe2x80x9d (D. W. Cleveland et al., J. Biol. Chem. 252:1102-1106, 1977; M. Brown et al., J. Gen. Virol. 50:309-316, 1980). Consequently, cleavage at specific sites results in reproducible fragmentation of a given protein into peptides of precise molecular weights. Furthermore, these peptides possess unique charge characteristics that determine the isoelectric pH of the peptide. These unique characteristics can be exploited using a variety of electrophoretic and other techniques (T. D. Brock and M. T. Madigan, Biology of Microorganisms 76-77 (Prentice Hall, 6d ed. 1991)).
When a peptide fingerprint of an unknown protein is obtained, this can be compared to a database of known proteins to assist in the identification of the unknown protein (W. J. Henzel et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:5011-5015, 1993; B. Thiede et al., Electrophoresis 1996, 17:588-599, 1996). A variety of computer software programs are accessible via the Internet to the skilled artisan for the facilitation of such comparisons, such as MultiIdent (Internet site: www.expasy.ch/sprot/multiident.html), PeptideSearch (Internet site: www.mann.emblheiedelberg.de...deSearch/FR_PeptideSearchForm.html), and ProFound (Internet site: www.chait-sgi.rockefeller.edu/cgi-bin/prot-id-frag.html). These programs allow the user to specify the cleavage agent and the molecular weights of the fragmented peptides within a designated tolerance. The programs compare these molecular weights to protein databases to assist in the elucidation of the identity of the sample protein. Accurate information concerning the number of fragmented peptides and the precise molecular weight of those peptides is required for accurate identification. Therefore, increasing the accuracy in the determination of the number of fragmented peptides and the precise molecular weight of those peptides should result in enhanced success in the identification of unknown proteins.
Fragmentation of proteins is further employed for the production of fragments for amino acid composition analysis and protein sequencing (P. Matsudiara, J. Biol. Chem. 262:10035-10038, 1987; C. Eckerskom et al., Electrophoresis 1988, 9:830-838, 1988), particularly the production of fragments from proteins with a xe2x80x9cblockedxe2x80x9d N-terminus. In addition, fragmentation of proteins can be used in the preparation of peptides for mass spectrometry (W. J. Henzel et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:5011-5015, 1993; B. Thiede et al., Electrophoresis 1996, 17:588-599, 1996), for immunization, for affinity selection (R. A. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,412), for determination of modification sites (e.g. phosphorylation), for generation of active biological compounds (T. D. Brock and M. T. Madigan, Biology of Microorganisms 300-301 (Prentice Hall, 6d ed. 1991)), and for differentiation of homologous proteins (M. Brown et al., J. Gen. Virol. 50:309-316, 1980).
In view of the continuing interest in protein research and the elucidation of protein structure and properties, there exists a need in the art for polypeptides suitable for use in peptide fragmentation studies and in molecular weight measurements.
The invention aids in fulfilling this need in the art. The invention encompasses an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising the DNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 and an isolated nucleic acid molecule encoding the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2. The invention also encompasses nucleic acid molecules complementary to these sequences. As such, the invention includes double-stranded nucleic acid molecules comprising the DNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 and isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2. Both single-stranded and double-stranded RNA and DNA SVPH1-8 nucleic acid molecules are encompassed by the invention. These molecules can be used to detect both single-stranded and double-stranded RNA and DNA variants of SVPH1-8 encompassed by the invention. A double-stranded DNA probe allows the detection of nucleic acid molecules equivalent to either strand of the nucleic acid molecule. Isolated nucleic acid molecules that hybridize to a denatured, double-stranded DNA comprising the DNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 or an isolated nucleic acid molecule encoding the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 under conditions of moderate stringency in 50% formamide and 6xc3x97SSC, at 42xc2x0 C. with washing conditions of 60xc2x0 C., 0.5xc3x97SSC, 0.1% SDS are encompassed by the invention.
The invention further encompasses isolated nucleic acid molecules derived by in vitro mutagenesis from SEQ ID NO:1. In vilro mutagenesis would include numerous techniques known in the art including, but not limited to, site-directed mutagenesis, random mutagenesis, and in vitro nucleic acid synthesis. The invention also encompasses isolated nucleic acid molecules degenerate from SEQ ID NO:1 as a result of the genetic code, isolated nucleic acid molecules that are allelic variants of human SVPH1-8 DNA, or a species homolog of SVPH1-8 DNA. The invention also encompasses recombinant vectors that direct the expression of these nucleic acid molecules and host cells transformed or transfected with these vectors.
The invention also encompasses isolated polypeptides encoded by these nucleic acid molecules, including isolated polypeptides having a molecular weight of approximately 81 kD as determined by SDS-PAGE and isolated polypeptides in non-glycosylated form. Isolated polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies that bind to these polypeptides are encompassed by the invention. The invention further encompasses methods for the production of SVPH1-8 polypeptides including culturing a host cell under conditions promoting expression and recovering the polypeptide from the culture medium. Especially, the expression of SVPH1-8 polypeptides in bacteria, yeast, plant, and animal cells is encompassed by the invention.
In addition, assays utilizing SVPH1-8 polypeptides to screen for potential inhibitors of activity associated with SVPH1-8 polypeptide counter-structure molecules, and methods of using SVPH1-8 polypeptides as therapeutic agents for the treatment of diseases mediated by SVPH1-8 polypeptide counter-structure molecules are encompassed by the invention. Further, methods of using SVPH1-8 polypeptides in the design of inhibitors thereof are also an aspect of the invention.
The invention further encompasses the fragmented peptides produced from SVPH1-8 polypeptides by chemical or enzymatic treatment. In addition, forms of SVPH1-8 polypeptide molecular weight markers and fragmented peptides thereof, wherein at least one of the sites necessary for fragmentation by chemical or enzymatic means has been mutated, are an aspect of the invention.
The invention also encompasses a method for the visualization of SVPH1-8 polypeptide molecular weight markers and fragmented peptides thereof using electrophoresis. The invention further includes a method for using SVPH1-8 polypeptide molecular weight markers and fragmented peptides thereof as molecular weight markers that allow the estimation of the molecular weight of a protein or a fragmented protein sample. The invention further encompasses methods for using SVPH1-8 polypeptides and fragmented peptides thereof as markers, which aid in the determination of the isoelectric point of a sample protein. The invention also encompasses methods for using SVPH1-8 polypeptides and fragmented peptides thereof as controls for establishing the extent of fragmentation of a protein sample.
Further encompassed by this invention are kits to aid the determination of molecular weights of a sample protein utilizing SVPH1-8 polypeptide molecular weight markers, fragmented peptides thereof, and forms of SVPH1-8 polypeptide molecular weight markers, wherein at least one of the sites necessary for fragmentation by chemical or enzymatic means has been mutated.
Further encompassed by this invention are methods of using SVPH1-8 nucleic acids, polypeptides, and antibodies as cell and tissue markers in the identification and purification of SVPH1-8 expressing cells.